


Answer The Call

by Foxleggs



Series: Answer the Call [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ghost Hunters, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ouija Board, Paranormal Investigators, Spooky Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxleggs/pseuds/Foxleggs
Summary: Loki, an overworked librarian, finally agrees to let paranormal investigator Thor stay behind after hours to look for ghosts.Featuring: flirting via Ouija board; double entendres about 'equipment'; various characters blushing different shades of red.





	Answer The Call

**Author's Note:**

> The title and Thor's look come from the Ghostbusters movie from last year. 
> 
> There's the tiniest bit of Jane/Darcy if you squint. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Loki needed to find a new job. One where he was not expected to spend thirty minutes rooting through a creepy basement.

The basement was Loki’s most hated part of the library. He did his best to avoid going down there but he could never put it off for long. The reading group sets were down there, for one thing. Also, craft supplies, the old newspapers and various decorations. 

The first unsettling thing about the basement was the fact that it was down a flight of very steep stairs. You then had to force open a heavy door that needed a doorstop because it was prone to slamming shut and jamming. The basement itself was dark, cold and full of cobwebs. Plus, you could hear any movement upstairs. If someone were to walk across the library quite normally, in the basement you would hear it as a series of loud bangs. It was rather unnerving. 

Fortunately, today Loki was looking for the Halloween decorations which were in one of the cupboards in the first room of the basement. This room had a large window so it was fairly light. It was by far the least creepy part of the basement. If Loki were to go through a second heavy door to the room with the rolling bookcases, it was much more unsettling. 

Loki found the Halloween decorations in the first place he looked. They did not have a lot - some fake cobwebs, a pumpkin in a witch’s hat, a bowl for the sweets (that Loki had purchased out of his own pocket a few days earlier) – but it was better than nothing. He had actually been meaning to do this for about a week but had been far too busy. It was pretty stupid to put the decorations up on Halloween itself, but Loki did not want to miss it this year. 

As Loki made his way up the stairs with the box of decorations, he heard the phone ring. He swore under his breath and ran the rest of the way up. When he reached his desk he dumped the box and checked the time on his computer: three minutes until he needed to open the doors and let the borrowers in. Plenty of time. 

Had Loki known who was calling, he would have let it go unanswered. 

“Good morning, Gladsheim Library.” 

There was an ‘oh’ on the other end, like the caller had not expected anyone to pick up – so why the hell were they calling this early? 

“Oh, hi, sorry, hi. I…” 

That was all it took for Loki to realise who it was: that ghost hunter idiot. There was no way he was going to get off the phone in under three minutes. 

“So, I’ve called the library before about maybe staying behind afterhours…” 

It was very fortunate that the phone was cordless. Loki went about opening up as he pretended to listen to the same spiel he had to endure once every few weeks. Did Loki know that the library he worked in was nearly one-hundred years old? Did he know that the building had a very rich history including as a girls’ school and something else and blah blah blah? Did he know that people sometimes reported seeing the face of an old woman in the upstairs window at night? Did he know that the gentleman on the phone was a semi-professional paranormal investigator? And that he would be very interested in staying in the library afterhours to see what he could find. 

“Look, can I stop you there?” The ghost hunter did not respond so Loki carried on. “My answer is going to be the same one I always give you: I can’t just let a random member of the public stay in the library unattended and I’m not going to stay behind after work, unpaid.” As he was talking, Loki was walking over to the doors to open up for the day. “So, if that’s everything, I really need to be getting on.” 

“Oh, um… yeah. Thank you.” 

“Thanks, buh-bye.” 

Loki hung up and tossed the phone onto the desk. He unbolted the doors and opened them to his adoring public. A few of them stomped passed him, annoyed, no doubt, by the fact that Loki was one minute late. A couple of the friendlier regulars wished Loki a good morning. He got on with his day and forgot all about the wannabe Derek Acorah. 

The rest of the morning was fairly normal: people needed help printing; they rang to book computer slots; they came in hoping to find a computer free and then got really angry at Loki when they were all booked; a few people brought books to the desk. It was not a particularly bad morning, but Loki was looking forward to his shift ending at one. 

At noon, Loki got a second terrible phone call. The other librarian was ill, so Loki was going to have to work all day. 

“Is someone coming to cover so I can have a lunchbreak, then?” 

“Oh, sorry, Loki, it’s too short notice; you’ll just have to put the sign up.” 

The sign. The fucking sign. 

The sign was a way of screwing over the library staff. See, anyone working all day would need a lunchbreak. When there was no one to cover the lunchbreak, they were expected to put up a sign saying that the librarian was on their lunch and would be back in an hour. They were then seriously expected to leave the library unattended for an hour whilst they went and had lunch. 

The problem with this idea was that no one gave two shits if a sign told them that the staff were on their lunch, they wanted to see someone right this bloody second. 

Loki’s only two options were to either leave the building for an hour and come back to a queue of irate borrowers, or hide in the back office and try to ignore it when anyone banged on the door. He usually went for the second option and always ended up having to come out several times to help someone who just could not grasp that he was a human being entitled to basic things like food and sitting down for five fucking minutes. Thus, Loki always ended up working through his unpaid lunchbreak. 

Today he didn’t even have any lunch with him that he could pick at. He really needed to find a better job. 

Two hours later Loki was pissed off, hungry and really fucking sick of people bothering him. The last thing he needed was for the phone to ring again. 

It had finally got to the point where all the borrowers were settled, no one new had come in for a while and Loki actually had the time to do some sorting. The Adult Non-Fiction had been in a dire state when he started and by the time the phone rang he had piles of books everywhere. He had to climb over the biggest pile but misjudged it in his rush, catching it with his heel and scattering dusty tomes on the English civil war everywhere. He swore under his breath but had to leave them. 

He was very slightly out of breath by the time he answered the phone. 

“Gladsheim Library?” He turned around to be greeted by the sight of a small queue of borrowers at the counter. There had not been a single person there a second ago. 

As soon as the caller started speaking, Loki wanted to lob the phone across the room. 

“Oh, hi, sorry to bother you, I called earlier…” The ghost hunter had never rung twice in the same day before. “I was really hoping to come in today, seeing as it’s Halloween.” 

Oh, of course! Loki had not made that connection the first time that the idiot had rang. He should have seen this coming, really. He remembered then that he had not had chance to set the decorations up. It needed to be done before the kids got out of school, really, otherwise there would be no point. Then he needed to find the sweets out from wherever he had put them in the office and … 

The borrower at the front of the queue cleared her throat. Loki gestured vaguely at the phone. She did not look impressed. 

He covered the receiver with his hand for a moment. “If anyone wants to use the self-service machine instead of waiting it’s just right behind you.” 

They all just blinked at him. He was going to have to wrap this call up. 

“Look, Mr…” 

“Thor.” 

“Thor, my answer is not going to change. It’s just not practical.” 

“It’s just that it’s really important to me and I really wouldn’t take up much of your time, I swear.” 

From somewhere in the queue someone called “Is anyone serving or what?” 

Loki took the phone into the office to a chorus of tuts and groans from the waiting borrowers. 

“Look, I really need you to stop calling. I’m on my own today, I haven’t even been able to have lunch, I’m rushed off my feet. Will you just take no for an answer for god’s sake?!” 

There was a pause before Thor spoke again. “I’m really sorry for bothering you.” Then he hung up. 

Loki didn’t have the time to feel guilty, he walked back out to deal with the small group of people who would rather wait indefinitely than take thirty seconds to learn how to use the self-service machine. 

Hours passed. A dozen or so children popped in on their way home from school. They helped themselves to the sweets that Loki had eventually found under the desk in the office. Things quietened down after that. 

Loki found himself sitting at the counter fretting about being rude to the ghost hunter idiot. He really did sound like a nice guy on the phone, it wasn’t his fault that he always called at the worst possible moment. Loki decided that he was going to apologise the next time he called. Assuming he hadn’t been put off for ever. 

The door opened and in walked one of Loki’s favourite borrowers: Tall Handsome Nerd Dude. 

THND was definitely in the running for the most stunning guy that Loki had ever seen. He was even taller than Loki, with floppy blonde hair and a smile that brought puppies back to life (probably). The buttons on his shirt always seemed to be straining in a manner that reminded Loki of a Mills and Boon cover (upon joining the library service some years ago, Loki had been surprised to find that Mills and Boon was still very much A Thing) and on his beautiful face was an enormous pair of glasses which gave him the Nerd part of his name but somehow enhanced, rather than hid, his ridiculously blue eyes. 

The fact that THND was the only borrower who always used the self-service machine was proof that the universe hated Loki and wanted him to suffer. The most that he ever got to interact with the man of his dreams was the odd manly nod or polite smile. 

At first, it seemed as though today would be no exception. THND returned his books via the self-service machine, taking care to place them either on the trolley or in the book bin according to what the machine told him to do (because he was the most perfect human being alive). He started to walk over to the bookshelves but stopped, hesitated, then walked to the counter instead. 

Loki went through every emotion humanly possible in the three seconds it took THND to reach him. He went through anxiety, joy, terror before finally settling on being really glad that he had a crotch-height desk. 

THND cleared his throat and Loki quickly switched to looking at this face. 

“Hi, sorry to both… hi, my name is Thor.” 

Loki’s jaw dropped. It couldn’t be a coincidence, could it? How many Thors were running around town? 

“I, erm, I called earlier – a couple of times, actually – but I thought, maybe if I spoke to you in person…” 

Loki swallowed. “I, erm, I mean…” Shit, Thor was going to think that he was mocking him. “You’re the ghost hunter?” 

Thor let out a huge grin at that, causing Loki’s soul to leave his body. “I prefer paranormal investigator.” 

“Right, erm, sorry about being rude earlier I’ve been rushed off my feet all day.” There was an awkward silence as it hit Loki (and probably Thor as well) that the library was basically dead. Of course Thor would come in now; he probably thought Loki was lying to him. He needed to change the subject. 

“So, what do you actually do?” 

Thor suddenly became very animated. “Oh, well, there’s a bunch of different things. For one, we have this camera that takes 1000 photos a minute, so we leave that overnight and when we come back to it in the morning there’s thousands of photos to sort through. I know that probably sounds really boring, but we’ve found so many interesting things because of that. Then we have all these motion-sensitive cameras and sound recorders. I know you’ve always said no in the past, but maybe now you’ve heard some more details?” 

Loki had been sitting back experiencing the simple joy of hearing someone talk about something that they found really exciting. His heart fell once Thor brought up staying in the library again, it was really going to suck to have to turn him down. 

“Thor, I would really like to help you out, but I couldn’t let you do it without me being here and I can’t stay here all night, I’ve already been here all day.” 

As the hope left Thor’s face, Loki felt like a monster. 

“No, sorry, you’re right: it wouldn’t be fair to expect you to work overtime when you wouldn’t even be getting paid for it. Thanks for taking the time to listen to me, anyway. I’ll get out of your hair.” 

As Thor turned to leave, Loki’s brain told him to let him go. His heart, however, was telling him to call him back. And an organ somewhere much lower was telling him to give Thor anything he wanted. 

“Wait.” 

Thor turned back, puppy-dog eyes in full affect. 

“You could always leave your camera here.” 

Thor started to perk up, like a dog whose tail was just threatening to wag. 

“And I suppose you could stay for a little while. Maybe an hour or two.” 

Thor had got more and more excited as Loki had gone on. If he were a dog, he would now be bouncing around the room. 

“Really, honestly?” 

“Yep.” 

“Wow, thank you so much… I didn’t catch your name?” 

“Loki.” 

“Thanks, Loki. What time should I be back?” 

“Half six?” The library closed at six. If he were quick, Loki would have time to run somewhere to get food. 

“Great, well, I’ll see you then.” 

As soon as Thor was gone and Loki could think clearly, he started to wonder if he had made a mistake. Not only was he voluntarily staying behind at work, but he was doing so to go on some ridiculous ghost hunt. Still, an hour or two alone with Thor… 

It was hard to focus on his library duties for the rest of the day. It was very fortunate that there was not long left. He went through the motions: tidying up; doing the cash; taking computer bookings for the next day; ushering people out at closing time; locking up. 

Finally, Loki left the library via the side of the building. It was five minutes past six, there was maybe just enough time to run to the Subway around the corner and… 

“Loki!” 

Thor was stood on the steps to the main entrance. He was a full twenty-five minutes early. Much worse than that: he was accompanied by three stunning brunettes. 

The first, stood next to Thor, was as tall as him in her boots and had a resting bitch face to rival Loki’s own. She looked like a supermodel who had given it up to become an MMA fighter. At the bottom of the steps was a tiny, skinny beauty inexplicably bedecked in flannel (not that she wasn’t making it work). Next to her was a buxom woman with big, red lips. She winked at Loki beneath dark glasses when she saw him looking. 

One of them had to be Thor’s girlfriend. Maybe they all were, there was certainly enough of him to go around. Oh well, there went Loki’s hopes of… what had he been hoping for exactly? Getting pulled off in front of a ghost? 

Loki sighed and approached the obscenely attractive quartet. 

“I thought we said six thirty?” 

Thor’s face fell. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Should we come back later? I really didn’t mean to inconvenience you.” 

Loki was painfully aware that three pairs of brown eyes were boring into him like he had just kicked a puppy. 

“No, no, it’s fine. Follow me.” He turned and did his best not to stomp off. He did not bother turning to check that Thor and his girlfriends were following him. 

Loki let Thor and his girlfriends three into the library via the side entrance. He slammed the door slightly harder than was strictly necessary. 

As soon as they were inside, the tall one pulled something out of her jacket that resembled one of those hand-held speed cams that the police used and began pacing round the room with it. 

“Just getting a base temperature reading.” She called over her shoulder to Thor, who was apparently in charge. 

“Right, so Sif’s doing that.” Thor turned to the two shorter women. “Which room do you wanna do?” 

“We’ll take upstairs, I wanna look for the creepy old woman.” The buxom one spoke up. “Plus, Jane has a new toy that we wanna try out.” 

The skinny one – Jane, Loki supposed – paused rummaging through her bag and blushed a deep crimson. “Darcy!” She hissed. 

Her eyes met Loki’s for an awkward moment. She whipped a device out of her bag and brandished it at him. 

“She just means this! It’s an SB7 Spirit box. It’s to communicate with spirits. It uses an adjustable frequency sweep coupled with a proprietary high frequency synthetic noise distributed between frequency steps… and then…” Darcy took her hand and led her up the stairs. She was still explaining as she went. 

When Loki looked back to Thor, he found him looking just as embarrassed as Jane. 

“Right, well, if everyone else is sorted… Loki would you mind showing me the basement?” 

A chill went through Loki. He was going to have to go down to the basement. At night. On Halloween. He was seriously never going to make another dick-based decision in his life. 

He tried to answer Thor but found there was a lump in his throat. He nodded at him instead and led him down to the basement. 

Loki made sure to shove the doorstop under the door; he did not want to be trapped in down here at night even if it was with Thor. 

He turned around to find Thor spreading a blanket out on the floor like they were about to have a picnic. It was then that Loki noticed an odd but not at all unpleasant aroma. 

“What’s that smell?” 

Thor was bashful suddenly. He held up a plastic bag. 

“You said that you hadn’t eaten. It’s from the take away down the road. It’s just plain chow mein. I was gonna get pork but then I realised you might be Jewish, then I was gonna get chicken but then I realised that you might not eat meat at all so…” He thrust the bag vaguely in Loki’s direction, not meeting his eye. 

Loki took it and peered inside. “Thanks. I love plain chow mein.” 

Thor looked up. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Thanks, Thor, that was really thoughtful of you.” 

Thor hit him with that 1000 megawatt smile again. “There’s plastic cutlery in there as well. I thought you could eat while I set up.” 

Loki planted himself on the blanket and tucked in to his take away. The smell really hit him once the lid was off the foil container and he had to take a minute; he had not been trying to spare Thor’s feelings when he said that he loved chow mein. 

Thor, for his part, was busying himself pottering around the room setting up cameras and a few other things that Loki did not recognise. When he caught him looking, Thor began to explain what he was doing. 

“This,” He held up a bizarre, remote control-looking thing “Is an EMF detector. Electromagnetic fields are a known attribute to paranormal activity. If it suddenly spikes that might mean that something paranormal is happening.” 

“Mmm?” Loki said, his mouth full. 

“Or it could be the wiring.” 

Loki smiled as best he could. 

“That’s the thing with ghost hunting: it’s very difficult to get anything concrete.” 

Thor looked a little sad at that. Loki wanted to comfort him but he was not sure how. Instead, he polished off his chow mein to show his appreciation. 

As Loki tidied up his little picnic, Thor went around and peered into every cupboard. He opened the door to the room with the rolling bookshelves and let out a low whistle. 

“Now, this is a spooky room.” 

Loki got up and reluctantly joined him. 

“The one behind it is even spookier.” 

Thor looked at him and then back into the room. “How do I…” 

Loki wiped his hands on the front of his trousers, then reached past Thor to flick the light switch. The light came on, making the room less creepy by the tiniest of margins. He stepped inside and shoved the nearest set of shelves out of the way. As it rolled to the left, a gap in the wall was revealed. Loki steeled himself, then walked through it and pressed another switch. Thor followed him into the alcove. 

It was just another room of rolling bookcases. That’s what Loki told himself. Sure, there was no window and thus no natural light. Sure, all the shelves were empty and there were cobwebs everywhere and those weird, clear spiders that live in really dark places. Sure, it would usually take a gun to his head to get him to come in here rather than trying to impress some random dude he’d been lusting after for ever. 

Loki stood there now looking at Thor. He hoped to god that Thor was going to be done with this place quickly so he could stop pretending that he wasn’t a coward by nature. 

Thor - the bloody weirdo - was beaming. 

“Wow, Loki, this is just so… I’ve got to set up a motion detector in here.” He placed a monitor on one of the empty shelves and then put a camera on the shelf opposite. 

He took longer about it than was strictly necessary, Loki thought. Mostly, he was just eager to get out of the room. He was doing an admirable job of holding it together until a series of loud bangs from overhead had him jumping out of his skin. 

Thor was instantly alert, looking up as though he could see through the floor. 

“What was that?” 

Loki, his hand on his chest just in case his heart burst through his skin, did his best to catch his breath before he spoke. “Don’t get excited, it’ll just be your tall friend. You can hear any movement upstairs down here.” 

“Oh.” Thor looked a little disappointed. He walked back into the main room of the basement. Loki happily followed shutting the door behind them. 

Thor sat on the blanket and pulled his rucksack to him. He hesitated, eyeing Loki. 

“If I show you something, do you promise not to tell the girls about it?” 

Loki sat down opposite him. “Of course.” 

Thor pulled something out of his bag and laid it down on the blanket. It took Loki a second to recognise it: a Ouija board. 

“I…” 

Thor didn’t let him finish. “I know, I know, I have all the proper scientific equipment and then I go and whip one of these out. I mean, it’s not even like I actually believe that they work or anything, I just think they’re fun.” 

Loki held up a hand. “Thor, honestly, it’s okay. I’m not going to make fun of you.” 

There was that smile again, the one that had got Loki into the spooky basement afterhours. Shit, he really was in trouble. 

Thor set the board up with the planchette in the middle and lightly pressed two of his fingers against it. Loki copied him. 

“Now, what?” 

“You have to ask them questions.” Thor cleared his throat. “Are there any spirits present in this room?” 

There was a pause so long and silent that it became awkward. Then, the planchette slowly started to move. It travelled up the board to the top right corner where it pointed to YES. 

Thor's eyes met Loki's. Loki thought he saw Thor smirk for the briefest of moments. He was obviously doing this. Loki decided to have some fun with him. 

“Should we take turns asking questions?” 

Thor shrugged. 

“Ok. Spirit, how many of those girls upstairs are Thor’s girlfriend.” 

Thor's eyes widened for a second. 

The planchette pointed to 0 before moving back into the middle. Well, that was good news. 

“My turn.” Thor spoke up. “Spirit. Is Loki single?” 

Loki held Thor’s gaze as he subtly slid the planchette over to YES. 

“Fascinating.” Thor muttered. Loki almost burst out laughing. “Your turn.” 

Loki thought for a moment, wondering whether to keep it subtle for a few more questions or to really amp things up. As ever, he opted for the latter. 

“Spirit, how big is Thor-” A frantic bleeping cut him off. Loki leapt to his feet. “Is that the smoke alarm?!” 

Thor, still sitting, was messing through his bag. “No, it’s the motion detector that we put in that room. I’ll go check it out in a second, I just wanna…” 

Loki had one of those very rare attacks of idiotic bravery that he sometimes got. Usually, they compelled him to go ask for someone’s number or be the first one to say I love you; today, the urge had him rushing into the scariest part of the library to look for a ghost. He burst through the door before he could chicken out of it. He was vaguely aware of Thor saying his name somewhere behind him. Loki stepped through the first set of rolling shelves into the back room. He held his breath as he looked around. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. He was, in his own way, a little disappointed. He turned to leave. 

The door slammed shut. 

Loki’s heartrate spiked. There was a voice in his head telling him that this happened sometimes, that he had forgot to put the doorstop in and a draught had blown it shut. There was also a much louder voice screaming at him to GET OUT NOW. 

He rushed to the door and tried the handle. It was jammed. Frantically, he rattled it in its frame. He slammed his palms against the door. “Thor! THOR!” Another series of bangs overhead made him jump again. 

Loki did his best to calm himself down. Thor would most likely be trying to open the door on the other side – the fact that he could not hear anything on the other side meant nothing. The banging he had heard was probably Sif coming to see what was going on. Unless it was Thor going upstairs. He wouldn’t leave him, would he? Loki placed his ear against the door – he heard nothing. 

He turned around and leant against the door. Taking deep breaths, he told himself over and over that everything was fine. 

What was that light?! He almost got worked up into a state again before he realised that it was just the light on the motion detector. 

Was that movement just there, out of the corner of Loki’s eye? He jerked his head in to the right. He couldn’t see anything. Loki did not realise that he was crying until a single tear slid down his left cheek. Above him, there was more banging. 

_It’s Sif _, he told himself, _it’s Sif, it’s Sif, it’s Sif _.____

_____ _

_____ _

Loki’s head thumped against the door. He was never coming down to this basement ever again. In fact, starting tomorrow, he was going to get off his arse and look for a better job, one where he didn’t have to deal with demanding members of the public, where he didn’t have to work in a creepy old building, one that paid him a decent wage for all the work he did. One where handsome men never lured him to his death at the hands of vengeful library ghosts. 

There was a click behind Loki. Then a rattle. Then the door was wrenched open and he was stumbling backwards, colliding with Thor. 

Thor had spun Loki round and had his arms around him before Loki even knew what was going on. Then he was throwing his arms around Thor’s neck and clinging on for dear life. 

“God, Thor, I was so scared!” 

Thor shushed him. He pulled away just far enough to look into Loki’s eyes. “It’s okay, Loki, you’re fine. I’m sorry I didn’t get you out of there sooner.” Thor reached up and brushed Loki’s tears away with his thumb. He let his hand rest against the side of Loki’s face. 

Loki unhooked his hands from behind Thor’s neck. He slid them down over his shoulders and onto his biceps. His heartrate was once again spiking but for a very different reason this time. 

He tilted his head up and brought his lips to Thor’s. Thor kissed him back much more urgently. 

Loki took the lead then, pushing Thor back against the wall and reaching for his flies. 

“Loki, wait.” 

Loki left his hands where they were but didn't push any further. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“I’m just thinking about when the adrenaline wears off and you regret this.” 

Loki chuckled. “Oh, Thor.” He unzipped him and reached inside. “I’ve wanted you for months.” 

Thor’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as Loki wrapped his hand around his cock. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

Loki shrugged. “I never got to talk to you in person cuz you always used the self-service machine.” 

“Well, I knew you were pretty overworked, I didn’t want to add to that when I could just sort myself out.” 

That tiny bit of consideration made Loki’s heart swell. He dropped to his knees. 

Thor swore a blue streak as Loki pulled his cock out and set to work. 

He lathed the head with his tongue before swallowing the whole thing down. It was heavy on his tongue and thick where his hand was wrapped around it and Thor was moaning above him like he was doing a terrible ghost impression. Loki was now distractingly hard in his overly-tight work trousers. He reached down with his free hand to give himself a squeeze. 

As the head of Thor’s cock slipped into his throat, Loki heard the thump of Thor’s head hitting the wall. A large hand was thrust into Loki’s hair. He swallowed a couple of times before pulling back up. 

“Loki, Loki, oh that’s… fuck!” Thor sounded so close. He was, in fact: Loki only had time to bob his head a couple of times and then Thor was coming in his mouth. He swallowed it all down and sat back on his heels. 

Thor looked blissful. For a moment, then he was worried. “Shit, Loki, I’m sorry, I should have warned you.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and then made a point of licking his lips for any stray drops. 

Thor’s eyes darkened. 

He pulled Loki to his feet and let him fall against the opposite wall. He closed in, suddenly everywhere. He was kicking Loki’s legs apart as he was kissing his neck and then he was wrenching open his trousers. 

Then Thor’s giant hand was smothering his cock, running his thumb over the head. 

Loki knew that he was not going to last long but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that; he finally had something that he had fantasised about for months. He managed a dozen or so thrusts into Thor’s rough palm and then he was coming all over it. He leant back against the wall utterly satisfied. 

Thor tucked himself away and began examining his jeans. He noticed Loki’s questioning look. “Checking for… you know. Stains. Wouldn’t wanna have to explain that to the girls.” 

Loki, still in something of an orgasm stupor, muttered, “Tell them it’s ectoplasm.” He collapsed in giggles at his own joke. 

Thor grinned at him. “We should do this again sometime. Not, you know…” He gestured to their surroundings. “Not all this part of it, but I would like to see you again.” 

Loki returned his smile. “I’d like that.” 

As Loki’s post-orgasmic haze left him, he found himself once again eager to leave the basement. “Would it be all right if I went upstairs now?” 

“Oh course, I’ll just tidy up down here. It’s probably time we were going now.” 

Loki sorted out his own trouser situation and then left Thor to it. 

Upstairs he found the three women huddled together discussing something. Darcy broke away from the others when she saw him. 

“We talked to the old woman! She did not like us, I don’t think she likes women in general. Isn’t that terrible? She stole some of the chocolate out of my pocket!” 

Loki looked to Jane. 

She shrugged. “We did pick up some noise on my SB7 but I can’t say for sure that it was actually words. I’ve got recordings, so I’ll go through them later. Also, I’m pretty sure Darcy ate her own chocolate and just forgot.” 

Thor joined them as Darcy was insisting that she had only eaten two squares of her chocolate and now five squares were gone. He had his phone in his hand and was staring at it with a frown. 

“Erm… can one of you guys get a pen and pad?” 

Sif already had one to hand. She took the phone from Thor. An eyebrow raise was all the indication she gave that she was shocked by what she saw on it. 

Loki leaned in to Thor. “What is it?” 

“I set up my phone to film the Ouija board before I went to help you. It started moving.” 

Loki was too intrigued to be angry with Thor for messing around with the Ouija board instead of coming to help him straight away. 

Everyone watched Sif scribbling onto her pad. When it finally seemed like she had finished, she touched the screen again. 

“I’m just watching it again in case I missed something; I really cannot make sense of this message.” 

She turned from the phone back to her pad. “Nope, that is definitely what it says.” She held up the pad for the rest of them to see. 

There, in big red letters, was the message: THANKS FOR THE SHOW. 

Sif looked over at Thor and Loki. “What could that possibly mean?” 

All three women were now looking at the two of them expectantly. 

Loki felt a chill go through him. Beside him, Thor had turned beetroot red. 

Loki REALLY needed to find a new job.


End file.
